The Curse
by ladydolce
Summary: Anzu gets a visit from Aunt Flow.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Anzu tossed and turned in bed feeling even more irritable than she had for the past few days. She felt the pain shooting through her stomach and lower back and she swore under her breath. Groaning for the hundredth time that morning she glowered at the bathroom door. When she realized it wasn't going to open anytime soon, she picked up the vase of flowers on her nightstand and threw it at the door, watching contentedly as it made a loud bang and shattered into a million little pieces. Immediately after the vase was thrown, the door sprang open and a handsome you man emerged. Clad in only a towel, Anzu watched the the beads of water roll down his broad chest disappearing into the fabric covering his lower half. She trailed her eyes to his face an stared at him as he brushed his bangs from his forehead, his eyes never leaving hers. If she wasn't feeling like crap right now she would undoubtedly jump his bones. He continued to stare at her not saying a word and Anzu glared at his unresponsive, arrogant, uncaring self.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" The man shrugged and walked over to her carefully avoiding the broken pottery on the floor. He sat down on the bed and gathered her in his arms.

"I take it, its that time of the month?" Anzu scowled and refused to melt in his arms like she usually did. The pain in her back was growing and her body felt incredibly weak.

"What do you care? All that matters to you is your stupid company. You don't even love me anymore! I hate you Seto!" Seto sighed and held her tighter in his arms. He and Anzu had been married two years now and the first week of every month he had to deal with her tantrums. Rubbing her lower back to ease the pain, he kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Anzu." He whispered gently. "You know that's not true. I love you more than life itself." He grinned. "Why do you think I put up with your bitchy attitude during your menstrual cycle?" Anzu slapped him lightly for the 'bitchy' comment and Seto laughed. "Now, do you really hate me? He asked kissing her neck.

Anzu sighed and tried not to wince as another wave of pain shot through her body. Seto however saw this and gently laid her on the bed. Getting up he walked back into the bathroom room and grabbed some painkillers before returning to her side. Grabbing the bottle of water she kept on the nightstand, Seto gave her the items and helped her sit up. Anzu swallowed the pills and laid back down. It would take a while for it to take effect and she silently prayed she could endure the cramps until then. Closing her eyes, she sighed when she felt her husband's hands massaging her tummy. She sighed again when he massage her sides and hips, trying to reach as much skin as possible.

"Are you feeling any better." Anzu's eyes snapped open and she smiled warmly at his loving tone.

"Yes, much better. Thank you." Seto smiled and brushed her hair from her face. "Seto?" He looked at her curiously and her smile widened. "Maybe you should put on some clothes. I doubt you would want to walk around dressed in only a towel." Seto smirked and held her hand in his. Kissing her knuckles, he whispered.

"And here I thought you'd enjoy the view." Anzu gave him a smirk of her own and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Normally I would, but right now I feel like breaking something."

"Well you've already destroyed the vase, which was a present from your mother by way, let's just hope you don't break the lamp this time." Anzu laughed softly which turned into a hiss of pain and Seto immediately went back to rubbing her stomach. After a while he glanced at his relaxed wife. "Should I get your necessities to keep you from going crazy again." Anzu gave him a mock glare and pouted.

"Fine." Seto kissed her again and got up.

"European chocolates and potato chips?" She grinned childishly.

"You betcha!" He shook his head at the apparent mood swings and walked to the door. "Seto?" He turned to look back at her. "I love you." He smiled.

"I know. I love you too."

The End.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what possessed me to write this but the idea didn't want to leave my head so I had to.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
